The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the stress of mounted driving belts, more particularly toothed belts. Two supporting elements support a section of the driving belt and a sensor engages the driving belt in the central region between the supporting elements and deflects this belt towards the imaginary connection line between the supporting elements.
DE-PS-2526423 discloses an arrangement of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph, in which the supporting elements are stationary with respect to the measuring arrangement. Different thicknesses of the driving belts influence the engagement point between the sensor and the belt. The displacement of the engagement point due to thickness differences of the belt is measured in addition to the deflection of the belt due to action of force and thus falsifies the measuring result.